A Blue Box and a Lightning Bolt
by Evergreen Man
Summary: A war brews between the gods...Can Percy Jackson, his friends, and the mysterious Doctor stop it?
1. A Tear in Space and Time

**Note**: this story begins during "Boom Town", during the run of the **Ninth Doctor**. It also begins at the beginning of The Lightning Thief. And obviously, I own neither of these universes. The first chapter is all Doctor Who exposition. Percy Jackson fans, stick with us. Allons-y!

* * *

Cardiff.  
Twenty-first Century.  
A Blue Box, the time-travelling TaRDiS, sits in the middle of a plaza. Ten seconds ago, the night was calm and cool. Now, the ground shakes and lightning pours from the TaRDiS and the sky has a tear in the very fabric of space itself.

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" yelled the Doctor as he ran into the TaRDiS, dragging Margaret, a plump, middle-aged alien behind him. The Doctor had shaved brown hair and wore both a leather jacket and a panicked expression. The TaRDiS was flashing, emergency sirens were going off, and sparks flew every direction.

"It just went crazy!" shouted Captain Harkness amid bursts of sparks and flame. He looked up from where he was desperately trying to fix a jerry-rigged tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator.

The Doctor ran to the control panel in the center of the room. "It's the Dimensional Rift! Time and Space are ripping apart! The whole city's gonna disappear!"

Captain Jack banged a console and yelled, "It's the extrapolator! I disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engines! It's using the TaRDiS, and I can't stop it!"

"Never mind Cardiff, it's gonna rip apart the whole planet!" roared the Doctor.  
Rose, a young blonde companion of the Doctor's, barreled into the TaRDiS. "What is it? What's happening?"

"Just little me!" cackled the plump, middle aged Margaret, an unearthly aspect to her wicked grin. She threw off one of her disguise's arms, and grabbed the younger woman with a hideous, green claw. "One wrong move and she snaps like a promise!"

"I might have known," muttered the Doctor, a tranquil fury setting in.

"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it. You, fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet!" Margaret tightened her grip on Rose's neck. Grimly, the Doctor motioned for Harkness to proceed.

"Thank you, sweetie," smiled Margaret, looking for all the world like a kindly grandmother with a green claw for an arm.

"I thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station!" gasped Rose, trying to loosen Margaret's grip on her neck.

Margaret tutted kindly. "Failing that, if I were to be arrested, then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to plan B. To lock onto the nearest alien power source and open the dimensional rift. And what a power source it found! I'm back on schedule, thanks to you!"

"The rift's going to convulse. You'll destroy the whole planet!" pleaded the Doctor.

"And you with it! Meanwhile, I'll ride this board over the crest of the inferno, all the way to freedom. Stand back, boys. Surf's up!" laughed Margaret, as she stepped onto the triangular extrapolator, riding it like a surfboard.

A huge groaning, wheezing sound and shrieking metal filled the air.

"Of course, opening the rift means you'll pull this ship apart."

"So sue me," sneered Margaret.

"It's not just any old power source." The Doctor stepped forward, perfectly calm despite the impending doom. "It's the TaRDiS. My TaRDiS. The best ship in the universe."

"It'll make wonderful scrap," sighed Margaret. "Is there a point to…?"

She trailed off as a wholly new sound broke the cacophony of sparks and thunder. It was a groaning, a rhythmic scraping that seemed to drown out every other sound. A panel on the main console of the TaRDiS popped open, throwing out brilliant golden light.

Rose's eyes widened, her eyes mirroring the gold. "What's that light?"

"The heart of the TaRDiS," said the Doctor, a bittersweet smile on his face. "This ship's alive. And you've opened its soul." He directed those last words at Margaret, who stood transfixed, all thoughts of escape banished from her mind.

"It's so bright…" she gasped.

"Look at it, Margaret." The Doctor quietly motioned for Rose to remain calm.

"…Beautiful..." Margaret murmured.

With the air of one delivering a eulogy, the Doctor addressed her by her alien name. "Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light."

Margaret dropped Rose to the ground, stepping forward into the brilliant gold light. She turned to the Doctor, a look of relief on her face.

"Thank you." She said, and disappeared into the light wholly.

The Doctor leapt forward, pulling down the console. "Don't look!" he shouted at Rose and Captain Jack. "Stay there. Close your eyes! Now, Jack, grab that extrapolator, shut it all down. Shut down! Take it outside! Rose, that panel over there, turn all the switches to the right! Except that one!" Captain Jack  
dragged the extrapolator through the doors. Gradually the sparks and lightning died out.

Outside the TaRDiS, the lightning faded away and the sky returned to normal. Captain Jack turned and looked around. He sighed in satisfaction.

Inside the TaRDiS, the Doctor surveyed the damage. "Plenty of scorching, but that's normal."

"What about the light? Where did Margaret go? Did she just… burn up?"

"No, she's not dead."

"Then where did she go?"

"She looked into the heart of the TaRDiS, and even I don't know how strong that is. And the ship's telepathic, like I told you, Rose. Gets inside your head, translates alien languages. Maybe the raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts." He looked at the floor near the base of the TaRDiS console. "Here!"

He held up a small, mottled green egg.

"That's her?" blinked Rose.

"Must have regressed her back to an egg. She's got a second chance at life, that's what she really wanted. But it's odd…"

"What?" asked Rose nervously. "I've seen that look before. That's not a good look."

"Well, it would take quite a bit of energy to regress someone like that…"

"Is that bad?"

The Doctor rubbed his head and pulled a face. "It shouldn't be…unless the Rift…if it was mostly open…at that exact moment…" His eyes widened and he sprinted to another control panel. "No, no, no!" The large tube in the center of the TaRDiS began pushing up and down, a groaning sound echoing all around them. The TaRDiS began to buck and shake.

Outside, Captain Harkness whirled around and stared at the Blue Box, whose light was now flashing in time with the groaning sound as the TaRDiS dematerialized.

"No! Not without me, Doctor! Wait!"

Inside, the doctor was desperately trying to wait. He flipped switches, pulled on levers and smacked at buttons. "We're being pulled through the Rift!"

Rose lost her balance and grabbed at the Doctor's shoulder. "Where are we going?!"

"I don't know, that's the problem!" Grab that lever, hold it down! Push that button twice!"

The TaRDiS spun into the Time Vortex, but instead of a red or purple-blue, the vortex was a searing white and orange.

And the TaRDiS spun right out of the universe, leaving Jack Harkness standing alone on a cool summer night, staring at where a blue box sat moments earlier.


	2. How to Vaporize Your Algebra Teacher

Thanks for reading! This will begin the actual storyline; the previous chapter was Doctor Who exposition. Sorry it's up so late. I'll try to be more regular.

Remember, **Ninth Doctor**. The short-haired, black-jacket guy played by **Christopher Eccleston**?  
I don't own either of these franchises. Why else would they be posted under _fanfiction_?

* * *

New York.

Twenty-First Century.

Yancy Academy, a "private school for troubled children", is on a field trip to the Metropolitan Museum of Art. A wise-looking man in a wheelchair and an extremely strict-looking woman lead about thirty middle schoolers out of the large, white building to a small park for lunch.

As Percy went outside, he noticed the dark, ominous clouds outside. Light flashed rhythmically inside them, but no thunder could be heard. Percy wandered over to a fountain and sat next to Grover.

"Detention?" asked Grover.

Percy shook his head. "Not from Brunner, you know that. Just wanted me to try harder."

Grover was quiet, looking at the clouds above. "Can I have your apple?"

Percy grinned ruefully and handed it over. He didn't have much of an appetite anyway. He looked down the street. He could imagine exactly how to get home, or to the candy store where his mom worked. He sighed and reached into his lunch box. As he did so, however, Nancy Bobofit appeared in front of Grover and dropped a cup of applesauce on his pants.

"Oops." She grinned maliciously.

Percy tried to keep calm. The last thing he needed was a fight right now. Nancy always got on his nerves, though. Her blaze orange freckles, her impudent grin…Percy could feel his pulse pounding.

Suddenly a man appeared behind Nancy. He was tall, dressed in a tweed jacket, bowtie and had a head full of shaggy black hair. He grabbed Nancy by her shoulder and spun her around.

"Who are you?" Nancy asked.

"You know who I am." The man held up a wallet with a piece of paper. Nancy peered at it, then paled. The mysterious man in the suit leaned forward, said in a British accent, "Don't let me see you around here again," and shoved her into the fountain.

It was hard to tell who was more shocked; Nancy or Percy. Percy gaped a moment, then repeated Nancy's question: "Who are you?"

The man straightened, overextended and wobbled for a moment, then steadied himself and pulled a face. "Oh, you'll find out soon enough. Now off you go! Things to do, people to see!" He made a shooing gesture with one hand.

Percy blinked, taken aback. He turned and started to walk back over to Grover, who was still trying to clean the applesauce off his pants, when the man grabbed his shoulder.

"Percy: everything is about to go wibbly. Trust Grover; he knows what he's talking about. Oh, and be nice to a man with a blue box, will you?"

The man smiled as if laughing at a shared joke, spun on his heel, and vanished into the ever-present throng of people walking on the sidewalk.

"That was weird…" muttered Percy.

"What?" yelled Grover, looking up.

"Didn't you see any of that?" Percy asked dubiously.

"Nah, I was trying to get this applesauce off. Heard a splash. Did you push Nancy in?"

"No, it was this weird guy with a bowtie and a piece of paper and he—" Percy trailed off as Grover looked at him incredulously. "You really didn't see any of that?"

"Nope. I was concentrating on this applesauce. Applesauce is the worst."

"Percy Jackson!" Percy turned to see Ms. Dodds stalking over to him. This wasn't going to be good. Ms. Dodds was a leather-clad, sadistic Algebra teacher who hated Percy with a passion and adored Nancy.

Percy groaned. If Grover didn't buy his story, there was no way Ms. Dodds would.

"Percy Jackson, come with me." Ms. Dodds turned and stalked towards the museum. Percy had to jog to keep up.

"Ms. Dodds, I swear I didn't—"

"Silence, Perseus Jackson." Percy blinked. He hated it when people used his full name, but Ms. Dodds spat it like a curse. He turned back towards Nancy, who was now trying to towel off and muttering to her friends. Percy gave her his best I-will-kill-you-later glare.

Turning back to follow Ms. Dodds, he found she was waiting impatiently at the door. She moved quick, for an old lady. Percy hurried after her, hoping she would just make him buy Nancy a new shirt in the gift store. Unfortunately, that hope was dashed as Ms. Dodds strode purposefully through the museum, heading to a storage room. She shoved Percy in roughly and slammed the door behind him.

Percy looked around. The room was large, with statues covered in both dust and sheets. Besides him and Ms. Dodds, the room was abandoned. He turned back to the door to ask what this was about—but Ms. Dodds was gone.

Percy ran to the door, trying to open it. No good; it was locked from the outside. Was Ms. Dodds going to leave him in here? Suddenly, he heard a shriek from behind him.

Ms. Dodds stood atop a shelf full of crates, glaring at him as if he were the spawn of Satan.

"Ms. Dodds? What are you doing up there?" Percy sputtered.

"Where is it? We know you have it!" spat Ms. Dodds.

Percy's mind raced. "If you're talking about my secret stash of soda, it's under a loose floorboard in my room…"

"Insolent mortal! Where is it? It was only a matter of time before we discovered your little…_secret._" Ms. Dodds hissed like a snake, the shadow behind her growing and the temperature dropping. Her jacket melted into a tar and spread over her body, making skeletal bat-like wings. Her eyes glowed like molten lava and her hands stretched into claws.

Percy wasn't the spawn of Satan. Ms. Dodds was.

An eerie calm had settled over Percy. He knew he had been ADHD for a while, and he knew his dyslexia was pretty bad, but he had never had full-on hallucinations. This must be a dream.

Mr. Brunner, who had been eating outside last Percy saw him, wheeled into the room and glared at the demonic Dodds. "What ho, Percy!", he yelled, throwing a small ballpoint pen.

Percy caught it out of reflex, then stared at it. "What do I do with this?"

"Guard yourself, Percy! It is a fearsome weapon!"

"This is a pen."

Mr. Brunner looked exasperated. "Click it."

As Percy complied, the pen suddenly elongated and grew heavier, turning a shining bronze color and growing a keen edge.

There was a moment of universal surprise.

"Well go on, then!" Mr. Brunner encouraged Percy, waving at the demonic Dodds, who had been watching this exchange in complete consternation.

She shrieked and flew at Percy's head. Percy dropped to the floor, letting go of the sword-pen. As she passed, Ms. Dodds lashed out with her talons, slicing open Percy's cheek. Percy touched his cheek as the blood welled up. Whoever she had been before, Ms. Dodds meant to kill him now.

Percy rolled out of the way of Ms. Dodds' next strike, scrambling for the sword. He snatched it up, whirling to face Ms. Dodds. Where had she gone? Percy turned in a slow circle, holding his sword out in front of him. Had she fled?

A cackling sound from above drew his gaze. Ms. Dodds was clinging to the ceiling vampire-bat style.

"Die, honey!" she cackled and fell straight at Percy. Out of sheer reflex, he swung the sword at her. The blade slid straight through her shoulder to her hip, and Ms. Dodds burst into a yellowish, foul-smelling powder.

Percy blinked. He was standing alone in an abandoned room, holding a pen. Ms. Dodds was nowhere to be seen, nor was Mr. Brunner nearby. He scratched his head.

As he wandered outside, Percy looked back up at the storm, which had now spread to titanic proportions. No rain dropped yet, and no lightning flashed, but he heard a strange, rhythmic reverberation.


	3. Many Minotaurs in Montauk

Again, **Ninth Doctor**. He doesn't get nearly enough love from the fandoms.

* * *

Percy sat in his stepfather's car. Grover seemed torn between anxiously looking out the window and glaring at Percy accusingly. Percy's mom was too nice to be mad, but a line of sweat beaded her brow. Percy couldn't understand what had been so wrong.

He'd been kicked out of Yancy, check. It sucked, but it was just another school in a long line since kindergarten. He'd been sure that there had been a teacher named Ms. Dodds, even though everyone else claimed no one by that name had ever existed and the math teacher was certainly a 'Ms. Kerr'. His mom thought he was joking, but Grover would never look him in the eyes when he mentioned Ms. Dodds. The final straw came when he saw those weird old ladies cut a string. Grover positively freaked out; and when Percy didn't tell his mom, they both acted like he was afflicted with some horrible disease.

They were still driving to Montauk, but now he felt less like a vacationer and more like a refugee.

A deep rumble echoed through the valley, making Percy's gut drop. The air outside was thick with impending rain and the colors seemed muted. Grover seemed to be muttering to himself.

The silence in the car was deafening.

Finally Percy couldn't take it anymore. Forcing a smile, he asked, "Hey, mom…what's for dinner?"

Percy's mom brushed her black hair out of her eyes, looking tired. "Percy, I –"

Suddenly the car exploded, flipping end over end, high into the air. It skidded for several feet before hitting a boulder and flipping upside-down. Percy blinked and rolled over, brushing shards of glass off his face. "Mom! Are you okay?"

She unbuckled herself, leaning on one elbow. "I'm fine, honey. Grover? Are you okay?"

Percy looked over at Grover. He had a bad gash on the side of his head and his eyes were glazed over, but he nodded.

Percy looked out the window. "What hit us?"

Grover pushed himself shakily onto his knees. "Not now. Percy, Mrs. Jackson, out of car the." He turned and started kicking at the rear windshield. He managed to put a solid crack in it, but seemed overcome by dizziness and slumped to the floor. Percy dragged himself over next to Grover, helping kick the windshield.

As they kicked, the low rumble echoed through the valley again, louder this time. Percy was forcibly reminded of the scene in Jurassic Park where the T. Rex stalks the two cars. The thought did not cheer him up.

With a loud crack, the window cracked into four parts, falling out of the recess. Grover and Percy climbed out and helped Mrs. Jackson out. They stumbled down the ditch, distancing themselves from the Camaro, collapsing into a tired huddle. A rumble in the air and earth made Percy turn back towards the road where they had gone flying. They hadn't actually exploded, but the entire passenger side of the car had been crumpled like a soda can.

More importantly, something was coming up the street. The light rain made it hard to pick out details, but it seemed to be a man about seven feet tall, with a physique to rival the largest football player's. He seemed to be wearing a hood against the rain, but no jacket…or pants.

Grover went rigid with fear. "Percy…we need go now to."

Percy's mom grasped Percy's shoulder. "Percy, there's a pine tree on top of that hill. That marks the property line. You have to get over there with Grover. Okay?"

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Just go with Grover." Grover looked up in protest.

"But I fine feel..." he slumped to the ground.

The strange man with the hood kept getting closer, making snorting and grunting noises. He knelt to the wreck of the car, snorting and shuffling around. He suddenly stopped, then turned purposefully towards where the three had collapsed. Apparently he had caught their trail.

'We're going together, mom." Percy pulled Grover onto his shoulder, trudging towards the hill. Mrs. Jackson took Grover's other shoulder.

Fifty feet behind them, the hooded man roared in rage. He grabbed the car, hoisting it over his head. He staggered a moment, then threw it to the side. The car skidded, sparks flying, and came to rest in a colossal fireball.

_Not one scratch_, Percy remembered his stepfather saying. Oops.

In the light of the fire, Percy could see the man clearly for the first time. He had rippling muscles, standing at least seven feet tall. He wore only a ragged loincloth. What Percy had taken to be a hood was…well, it was his head. A massive bull's head, in fact, atop massive shoulders, covered in matted brown fur. The two horns were the most frightening aspect: they were as long as Percy's arm, elbow to fingertip. They had the tiniest amount of curve, twisting upward to points stained with something Percy desperately tried not to think about.

Percy recognized him. "That's…that's the Mino—"

Mrs. Jackson shushed him. "He has poor eyesight, but very strong senses of smell and hearing."

Percy looked at his mom as if she had grown wings. She knew about monsters?

Mrs. Jackson continued: "When he does see us, he'll charge. Wait until the last moment, then jump to the side. He's very fast but can't turn well."

"How do you know this stuff?"

She gave him a small smile. "I've been aware for some time, but I was foolish…and selfish. I wanted you near me, even if it but both of us in danger. It's a miracle it took so long for them to find us.…"

Percy sputtered. What was she talking about?

The Minotaur stalked towards them ominously. He lowered his head as he walked.

"Go, Percy! Remember what I told you." Mrs. Jackson said. "I'll get Grover to the other side of the hill; you find the house." She took Grover from him and ran horizontally across the hill.

The Minotaur began picking up speed, lowering his head and running on all fours. He charged straight at Percy, who wanted to bolt. There was no way that would work, so he forced himself to wait. The Minotaur came closer and closer…Percy leaped to the side.

The Minotaur continued on like a freight train. He slowed and turned around, preparing to charge again…at Percy's mom.

She laid Grover down by the pine tree, then started to run down the hill, trying to lead it away from Grover. It growled and charged at her, thundering away from Percy and Grover.

She tried to jump to the side as she told Percy to, but the monster had learned his lesson. He snapped out a hand and grabbed her by the neck. Percy screamed.

The Minotaur lifted Mrs. Jackson into the air with one hand, turning back to face Percy. A wicked smile split the Minotaur's face as he squeezed her.

Mrs. Jackson managed to croak out one more word: "…Go…" The monster crushed her with the one hand, and she dissolved into golden dust.

Percy got mad. He ran at the Minotaur, throwing caution to the wind. The monster roared, charging at Percy. Percy should've jumped to the side, but the Minotaur had grown used to that trick. He held his arms out at either side to grab Percy, head bent low to gore him.

So Percy did the only possible thing: he jumped up. He kicked off the Minotaur's head like a springboard, landing on the monster's back and choking with his elbow.

The Minotaur was confused. This had never happened before. He charged at a wall in an attempt to throw the tiny human off, but it held strong. He charged at a tree, slamming into one of the largest ones. Through the blinding pain in its forehead, the Minotaur felt the human fall off…but he also felt a horn fall off.

Percy groaned as he pulled himself out of the mud. He didn't know what he was trying to do, but he was mad. He looked up as he saw the Minotaur charge once more. He had no weapon but a long, pointy horn. So he did the first thing that came to mind. He stabbed the charging monster with it.

The horn slid straight under the ribs of the beast, piercing its heart. The Minotaur roared at the sky, bellowing his rage, then fell to his knees and disintegrated into fine powder, blowing away in the breeze.

Covered in mud, blood, tears, and carrying Grover on his shoulder and a Minotaur horn in his hand, Percy stumbled over the property line and down into the valley.

As he collapsed half-deliriously, he heard several people shouting and calling for a 'Chiron', as well as two familiar voices.

"Ah, here he is! Well, I trust you can take it from here, my good half-man? Hah! Centaur, I'll never get tired of that!"

"He shall be well cared for here. And of you? Where will you go?"

"Ahh, here and there. Remember what I told you…and be nice to a man with a blue box, would you?"

* * *

So thus ends the expository chapters! After this, we will be introduced to Camp Half-Blood and it will get much more interesting.

Review! Let me know what you think, anything you think I should do or what you think my favorite color is.

PM's are always welcome, as talking to my mirror gets boring after a few hours.


End file.
